


Catching Up

by LaceKyoko1138



Series: Doropetra Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doropetra Week 2020, F/F, Librarian/Reader AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Petra is a librarian, where she tends to her daily duties which includes wondering the whereabouts of her crush. A surprise visitor answers that question. Doropetra Week 2020 Day 1.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Doropetra Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681870
Kudos: 23
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Coronavirus has cursed me to stay home where there is no internet and cellular service is subpar at best. Written entirely on the Google docs app and posted via phone. I hope you enjoy this lesbian content regardless.

**Catching Up**

Petra was at her desk, skimming through her annotated dictionary. While writing and reading in the language of Fòdlan was nearly fluent at this point, speaking still gave her difficulty. She had graduated with a double major of Brigilian and Library Science so she could not only be considered a resource for Brigid history and culture, it gave her the opportunity to work in a place of learning so she’d at least have job security. It was truly a brilliant idea, one suggested by her grandfather. 

However, though Petra greatly enjoyed her job, it did leave her very lonely. 

Yes, she saw many students and teachers and professors and people who wanted resources in general daily. Hundreds of people really. She got to have conversations about her subjects of expertise all the time. She loved helping her patrons find the books they needed to study or enjoy. She did not, however, have much time to visit friends.

Her job had regular, decent hours: 9 am to 5 pm. She ate lunch in the backroom. But her friends had their own aspirations and careers, ones that left them much busier than she. Edelgard was an up-and-coming politician with radical policies but many supported her. The upcoming election would be a bloodbath, but Petra supported her friend. Caspar was a coach at the local high school. His husband Linhardt (what an eventful wedding that was) taught philosophy at the local community college. Hubert...kept what he did a mystery, but Petra knew he majored in mortuary science. Bernadetta had dropped out and got commissions for her art and embroidery projects. She made a decent living off her online shop. 

But Dorothea… Petra thought Dorothea would at least be the one to keep in touch most, but she seemed to have disappeared. Even her social media profiles seemed to lack in information regarding her whereabouts, but Petra didn't check hers often herself. 

She...missed Dorothea. Petra loved watching Dorothea in her plays and musicals, knowing the beautiful buxom woman would make it in the performing arts, but after graduation, Petra heard very little of Dorothea’s exploits. Had she been rejected? Was she having trouble? Or was her success so great that she forgot Petra and all their friends? It was a mystery. 

Petra sighed, closing her dictionary. A small boy came up to her desk asking about a particular picture book of which he forgot the title. Petra used his description of the book to run a rough search and managed to find it. She led him to the section and handed him the book. He was jubilant and checked it out. Petra smiled as he left with his mother, but her heart tugged. She had wanted a life like that with Dorothea, but she never got the chance. 

It wasn't for lack of trying. Petra’s Brigilian ways and forms of courting and flirting were apparently very different than that of Fòdlan’s. Dorothea seemed none the wiser, when the woman exuded sex appeal. But she was so flirtatious and almost flippant about it that Petra wondered if Dorothea had ever even suspected of Petra's affections. If she did, she said nothing which left Petra in the cold. 

The day was nearing an end. Fifteen minutes and she could help close the library and be on her way. Her condo was a short walk and she could use the movement. It was early spring, so the weather was warmer, but the evenings were still chilly. Petra wound her scarf around her throat as she started putting away things. 

The double doors of the entrance jingled. Someone had walked in, probably a student who needed a book for a last minute cram session. Petra’s helpful and eager nature took over and she turned to help the reader in question. She headed to her desk and found none other than Dorothea looking through her annotated dictionary. Petra blushed at the sight. 

“ _ Why is it called ‘falling in love’? I would rather be running. _ ” Dorothea murmured to herself, reading Petra’s notes out loud. She snorted. 

“Whose is this…?” Dorothea said as she flipped to the front page in hopes of seeing the name of the owner. “Petra...Macneary… Petra?!” She looked up to see the woman herself. 

“Oh goddess Petra! How have you been?!” Dorothea asked, her voice being a pitch too loud for a library. But it was late in the day so none of the other librarians cared. 

“Dorothea… You are...here.” Petra murmured. Dorothea ran to her and crushed her in a warm hug. Petra hugged back, her grip tight. 

“I've missed you!” Dorothea said into Petra’s magenta hair. 

“I...have been missing you too,” Petra returned, still shocked that her long time crush was embracing her. And so publicly, in front of her coworkers. Petra found she didn't really care. She was happy. 

“I know, I've been a terrible friend! I just got so busy after graduation! I got so many offers and auditions. I was traveling all over trying to land the gigs I was offered. I finally got a position as the lead diva at the Mittelfrank!” Dorothea beamed, holding her friend at arm’s length, looking her over. “I could have called though.”

“Yes, you could have,” Petra replied. The words may have sounded biting, but Petra’s tone was that of sadness. Dorothea looked down, sheepish. 

“Truthfully, I was just afraid you’d...wait for me. I wanted you to live your life.”

Petra was confused. “What are you meaning? Wait for you? I have been waiting for you!”

Dorothea looked away. “Petra, I don't think you understand what I'm saying.”

“Then say what you mean.”

“I was afraid that you'd wait for me...and not move on to someone else.”

Petra’s heart tightened. Was Dorothea implying what she thought she was…?

“Dorothea, you were knowing of my feelings for you?”

Dorothea looked back up through her lashes, a blush on her face. “Yes...and, to be frank, normally I would have returned the gesture, but, Petra,” she pulled away, walking to get some distance. “Petra, I've never had a stable relationship. I was afraid I'd hurt you.”

“Dorothea, you could never be hurting me.” Petra then thought. “Actually, let me rephrase. You  _ did _ hurt me. You were leaving me without a goodbye! I had no knowing of what you were doing.” 

Dorothea sighed. “I know. But I can make it up to you?” She reached for Petra's hand. 

Petra took it willingly. “How would you be doing that?”

“Let me take you to dinner! We'll catch up, maybe go back to my hotel room…” The look in her eye told Petra just what she was thinking of. 

Petra took her hand back. “Dinner would be nice. But let us take some time before...going back to rooms.” 

Dorothea nodded. “Of course. Sorry, old habits die hard.”

Petra wondered what exactly that phrase meant, but she smiled at Dorothea. “Thank you, Dorothea. The library is closing. Let us be going and...catch up.”


End file.
